The Devil's Lair
by Pursuit X
Summary: Bliss Lucrecia White; a cross between a vampire and a normal. Bliss is an illegal creature who goes aft her missing older brother. Bliss is being hunted by, who are supposed to be extinct, the Silver Dreads. Bliss meets an abomination bounty hunter who tries to kill her but she and him make a deal. What if someone else goes after Bliss? What if her brother never turns up?
1. Prologue

_These are all of my OC's, nothing from movies, books, or other fan fictions. If it is, I am sorry._

" Speech "

_Thought_

**_Flashback_**

_000000000000000000000000000000_

_Jennifer._

The name burned in her memory. The name was a curse itself.

_Murderer._

Bliss hissed out, pain erupting through her lower abdomen as blood seeped through her clothing and onto the floor. The woman puts a palm to her stomach, trying to stop the bleeding. Giving a throated cry, Bliss had tears trailing down her pale cheeks as more blood seeped out.

_Help me. Help me. _Bliss called in her mind, hoping one of her fellow sisters or brethren picked up. _Someone. Please! _Bliss cried out in pain as her stomach clenched from the pain.

_ Bliss!_

Bliss laughed slightly before grunting softly at her brother Gerran's reply to her distress.

_God, I thought you'd never answer._

_I'm sorry, Bliss. Where are you? What is your site?_

_The sewers._

_The sewers? Why the hell are you down there? _Gerran growled when Bliss did not answer. Bliss simply ignored his growl and continued to crawl to a wall in agony.

_Bliss? Bliss! Answer me damn it! _Bliss choked out a sob as she positioned her body up right onto the wall. Bliss gulped before looking around; the stench of blood filled her nose. Bliss jumped slightly when the radio on her waist went static, until her brother's voice broke through.

" Bliss! Are you all right? Tell me exactly where you are in the sewers, and I'll come and get you. " Bliss shook her head, even if her brother was no were near. Bliss was about to respond when a loud hiss echoed throughout the tunnels.

_Feed!_

_Food!_

_Do you remember me...me.. me? _

_Come here... here.. here.. come._

Inhuman cackles erupted throughout the tunnels, sending a tingling sensation down Bliss's spine. Bliss squeaked when a shadow zipped past her in alarming speed. More shadows zipped around her, cackles coming from each as well as inhuman hisses.

" Oh god! Gerran! They're back! Oh please come and get me! Please! " Bliss yelled into the radio.

" Bliss! I know you're hurt, but you have to run as fast as you can. Ignore the pain! I won't get there in time if you don't run. Bliss, I'll be there just run! " Gerran yells. Bliss had no choice but to do as he said; or the Silver Dreads would kill her for dinner. The young woman struggles to her feet before making a mad dash towards the other end of the tunnels. Screaming all the way, the shadows cackle and follow Bliss; tugging on her clothes and air. Bliss yells when something grabs her arm and throws her forward into a wall. Hissing in pain, the young woman curls into a fetal position as the Silver Dreads circle her: taunting and teasing her.

_It's over...Bliss... over. There's... no... running... No, no, no... feed. We must feed... food... _An evil, dark voice whispers in her ear. Bliss screams when claws run down her arm.

" BLISS! "

___000000000000000000000000000000_

_Jennifer_

_Jennifer_

The sound of screams filled her head.

The smell of fresh blood stung her nose.

Pools of blood laid around her.

_Her..._

**_Her..._**

Those monsters killed her.

_Killed..._

_Her..._

**Monsters.**

_000000000000000000000000000000_

"She's awake...- no-... she has no-... that's impossible... she's... not! " Bliss heard voices around her, but they were no Shadow Voices. No, they were her brother and... some one else. The young woman squeaks when her hand was lifted into the air by a very cold palm.

" Hush, Bliss... It is only me. " Who was 'me'?

_Who? _

" Bliss. It's me. Gerran. "

_Gerran! Oh dear lord! _Bliss merely clicked her tongue in response; glad to hear a familiar voice.

" I am not... helping this... thing. " Someone hissed, disgusted. Bliss furrowed her eyebrows: who was that? Were they talking about her?

" You have to! " Gerran growled out. The mysterious person growled back, but with more force. Bliss slid open an eye lid, peeking at a person in a lab coat. The person waved his arms around angrily and opened his mouth to speak; but nothing came out.

" Yet... no-... she's... Bliss!-...no-"

_00000000000000000000000000000_

_ Tears._

_Tears was not even close to how she felt._

_Sorrow? No._

_Anger? No._

_Nothing could compare how she felt._

_Nothing._

_No one._

_Her friend._

_Her only friend._

_Was now gone._

_Gone._

_Friend._

_Her best friend._

_Bliss could not hold back the tears that had threatened to spill. Her hands shook as her palm engulfs Jennifer's. Bliss looked at her friends eyes that were at the back of the head. Beautiful hazel gold that once lit up a room, were now pitch black and white. A gaping hole in her sternum showed she was stabbed with a sword of some sorts._

_" Jennifer... why did you leave me? Why? You promised... You promised. You wouldn't leave. You promised..."_

_You promised._

_" Jennifer... I love you. "_

_I love you._

_I loved you._


	2. A friend

_October 17, 1995_

_A typical cold morning in Washington State. Young Bliss jogged down her street, children giggled as they rode on their little bicycles. Bliss skipped happily as the cool wind made her hair flow wildly. She couldn't help but over hear a conversation between two older boys that were a grade higher._

_" Do you think she is? "_

_" Yes! Of course! Have you seen here eyes when she is sad or upset? They turn gold! Gold! "_

_" Maybe just mood contacts like mood rings. "_

_" Right, as if that is a thing. " The brown haired retorted, crossing his arms. A paper ball came out of no where and hit Bliss in the eye. Bliss crys out in shock and rubs er now sore eye._

_" Hey look! "_

_" It's Bliss! "_

_" The Bliss witch! " People pointed and laughed as they crowded her; yet did nothing more than mock her. Last month, a older boy in the fourth grade started to beat her. That is, until, her brother came to intervene. The boy was never heard from._

_" Hey! " A voice calls from the crowd. Everyone falls silent as a girl with brunette hair strides up beside Bliss. " Pick on someone your own size, eh? Leave her alone. She did nohing to ya! " The girl snapped at everyone; who dispersed when the unknown girl sent a glare at every body._

_" Here, give me ya hand. " The girl holds out her hand for Bliss to take. Bliss shook her small head, her hair hitting her face as she did so: what if she was tricking her? _

_" C'mon! Me name's Jennifer, but people call me Jenni, or Jen. You are Bliss, I suppose? " Bliss nods slowly, before taking the outstretched hand. Jenni's voice was laced with an Irish or British accent._

_" I hope those kids didn't bother you too much. I don't like it when people pick on my friends. " Friends? Since when were Bliss and Jenni friends? As if she could read her mind, Jenni smiled slightly._

_" I know people aren't very nice to you, and that you don't have any friends. Maybe we can be friends, no? Please? I'll even give you my apple! " Jennifer grins wildly before digging in her backpack. Bliss cocked a brow when an apple was shoved in her face; an apple that was rotten._

_" Look. " Jennifer instructed Bliss, ushering her closer to look at the rotten apple. Bliss's eyes widen when the apple gradually became it's ripe red, and round again._

_" You see? I have a Gift too! I know what you are! The same as me! " Jennifer smiles and takes Bliss's hand. " I heard your thoughts! Your thoughts were loud! We are connected some how; oh! maybe were sisters! " Jenni giggles and pulls Bliss along. _

_" No. " Bliss pulls back her hand, shocking Jennifer that she actually talked. " I am not the same as you, I am half of you. I am a awful creature. " Jen glared at Bliss who shrinked away._

_" I believe you are the same. I shall call you B. For believe; because that's what you should do." Jennifer tilted her head. " So what? I think half and half is cool! "_

_" Bliss! " Bliss turned around to see her brother glaring at Jennifer, who was a little shocked by the intense glare. _

_" Gerran. I am fine. " Bliss says quietly. Gerran eyes Jennifer, but nods and waves a goodbye to is sister._

_" Holy cow. "_

_" What? "_

_" Your brother is the same too! Oh we are going to be best friends, what do ya say? " Bliss couldn't help but grin. Maybe, just maybe, Jennifer would be her friend. Jennifer skipped ahead, before halting and waving to Bliss._

_" C'mon! I don't want ya to be late B! "_

_Would be no?_

_Always? Yes._

**_000000000000000000000000000000000_**

Bliss heard her brother arguing with the unknown person; the only problem is that she cannot see. everything was white, then black, then white again like some kind of silent horror film. Bliss felt a cold draft crawl up her arm, making her shiver and clench her teeth.

" Gerran? " She squeaks out, her voice barley above a whisper. Everything falls silent, only thing that made noise was Bliss's breathing.

" Bliss...? " Bliss let out a breath at the sound of her brother's voice.

" Oh, Gerran, my head hurts... " Bliss says through clenched teeth. Her head pounds as if her heart crawled up into her skull. Even her thoughts made her groan out in pain. Bliss then felt a hand press against her forehead, making her flinch; not knowing if it was her brother or not.

" Easy, Bliss. Does it hurt that badly? " Bliss nods, before opening an eye lid. Then closing it again with a started cry. Her brother gently grabbed her cheeks in alarm.

" What's the matter? " Gerran asked, thumping her nose with his thumb and forefinger to lighten the mood.

" The light, Gerran, the light hurts my eyes. " Bliss exhaled when Gerran rubbed her head with a cold wash cloth.

" You have a major migraine, Bliss. Just rest your eyes, but first, I really need you to open them. Try. " Bliss froze. Those were the exact same words... that she said...

_Open your eyes, Bliss. Look at the world. See what is in front of you. Don't let your fear control you. Try. _Bliss whimpered; her fear was let lose. Her fear caused Jennifer to die in vain. The fear caused the great loss of her parents and family.

" Bliss? Why are you crying? "

_Mother... Jen... _

_Bliss! _

_Gerran... I can't... I didn't mean to!_

_Bliss? What on Earth are you talking about?_

_They died because of me! The died because of my carelessness! I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!_

_Bliss! Calm down! It was not your fault! _

_ Yes it was! I was near them; they died because they knew me! _

**_Bliss! _**Bliss shrieked when her brother shouted into her thoughts angrily. She did not mean to make him upset, nor did she want to. Bliss cried out when a shooting pain erupted in her head. Flashbacks of the passed flashed before her eyes.

_Mom, Dad, Jen, where are you?_


End file.
